New Card In Play
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Hayley Quinn bio daughter of Harley and the Joker is living with her mom and Ivy. This is her advenure of a life trying to hunt down her father.
1. Moma's a jailbird and Daddy's a clown

A/N: Due to super growth serum made by Ivy, Hayley grew a year for every two months. She is now growing like a normal teen because apparently the dose that was mixed in with the other stuff to make a baby wore off after three years. Oh and Holly is nineteen, Harley and Ivy are like late twenties. Not really in a timeline, just after Helena was born.

Ivy looked at the sleeping blonde in bed. Hanging from the ceiling was a joker stuffed doll. Ivy hunter it down for Harley and when she was eight and still asking who her Dad was, thanks to tv she no longer thought it was possible for two women to have a child, Harley handed her the doll and that was him.

Ivy always kept an eye on her, mostly because in the back of her mind she expected her to be like the Joker. She tried so hard to keep her safe. She was only three, but thanks to a little work on Ivy's part she was a normal functioning fifteen year old who never saw the light of day unless it was from the greenhouse's windows.

"Red what are you doing?" The blonde asked sitting up.

"Thinking of how to break your mom out." Ivy knew the only reason Hayley called her Red was because that's all she heard Harley call her.

"Can I help?" She wanted to go with the pair to the heists they did and other stuff but Ivy was not risking her getting locked up.

"No, not yet, when you're older." That was the same response never a given age just a when you're older.

"She's okay right?" It always broke Ivy's heart to her Hayley's voice like that. So broken and filled with worry.

"She's fine, just gets a bit upset when she can't be with us." Ivy still didn't know how Hayley knew about the suicide attempts that almost always followed Harley in Arkham.

"But if I help you, wouldn't it be better? I mean then she can be with both of us right away again?" Ivy swore Hayley suffered from the same disorder Harley did, only hers came out more as anxiety then obsession.

"Not if we got caught, they would shove you in foster care maybe in a different city and then how do you think your mom would be?" Ivy moved to the bed and sat down next to her. "I'll only be a little while, then we'll be together again okay?" She kissed Hayley's forehead before getting up. "Breakfast is almost ready, get ready."

Hayley sighed but got up out of bed anyways. Ivy thought she spent too much time in bed, Harley figured she was just be a regular teenager sleeping in all day.

Hayley got dressed in her tight black skinnies, a red t-shirt that had black barbwire snitched on, she normally had one a black hoodie that had red diamonds on it but her mom borrowed it and lost it. Her shoes were high tops and matched the shirt to a tee.

Ivy normally said that Harley was too much of a influence in Hayley's style but as long as she was prancing around in a clown costume with white face paint, then the color schemes weren't so bad.

"Do you think maybe one day we could have meal that doesn't have all meat?" Hayley looked at the plate in front of her.

"Hayley we do not talk about eating plants in this house." Ivy was the strict parent. Harley was the fun one, mostly because she was very childish herself.

"Why can't we just go to like McDonald's or something so I can be so what normal?" She didn't really think teens begged their parents for veggies.

"You're not allowed to Rebel, we do enough of that for you." Ivy gave Hayley a pointed look.

"Am I going to Holly's til you guys come back?" She loved spending time with Holly.

"Only if I get caught." Selina and Holly always took care of Hayley when both Ivy and Harley were in Arkham.

"I won't get locked away in Arkham, they can't prove I'm insane, or dangerous they might just put me in juvie for a few months. Please Red can I come?" She did steal stuff when she was hanging with Holly, mostly sneaking into movies and shoplifting clothes but she could help Red with a break out. Harley would be so proud.

"If they find out that your only care givers are criminals Hayl, they'll take you from us." The last thing Ivy wanted was to lose Hayley.

...

Hayley was watching the news with Giggle, Haeckel, and Jest. She didn't know who named the hyenas, she figured her mom or her dad, she heard the door slam shut and sighed, she didn't know why Red didn't tell her when she was going to leave.

She saw the news break of Poison Ivy breaking out Harley Quinn but was captured by Batman fifteen minutes later.

"Don't worry baby, they'll come back real soon, they always do." She said to the closest animal as she petted it.

She wondered how long it would take Holly or Selina to show up. She heard someone come in and just turned her head. Giggle already took off to the door to attack whoever it was, it was like they knew when Ivy and Harley were gone and needed to protect Hayley.

"Hayley call these beast back!" She knew that angry voice.

"Come back baby!" She called and Selina came in.

"I got a U-Haul, we need to take anything that can point to you. Come on." Hayley pouted, she hated it when it was straight to business.

"Where's Holly?" The blonde always came with Selina to pick her up.

"She had a date to get ready for." Selina said in passing as she went to Hayley's room and started moving her things out to the truck.

"Why are we taking everything?" She didn't like this one bit.

"Batman is searching for this place so he can get rid of all the toxins and stuff while Harley and Pam are away and I guess hope that they won't be able to do anything for awhile." She honestly figured Hayley would figure something like this would happen.

"But he won't be able to find it. I mean he really is clueless, well you know this you do want to fuck him." Hayley did forget a lot that she wasn't suppose to repeat some stuff she overheard.

"Pam or Harley tell you that?" Selina rolled her eyes at the teen.

"Red said fuck, Mom just laughed until she was on the floor, then kept muttering something about Bats...I think she forgot her meds." The meds her mom forgot was more likely drugs or something, Hayley really had a hard time believing her mom was sober.

"That's nice, are you going to take your stuff too?" Selina was pissed that she had to give up her daughter yet Pam and Harley can keep theirs.

"Yeah..." She didn't get why they had to hide all her things. "Why are we taking everything?"

"So Batman won't know about you, we don't know what he'll do if he finds out." She knew any second now Hayley would say something that would get her slapped by someone else.

"He knew about his own daughter right? Or did you tell him about me already during pillow talk?" She had a bag full of clothes and a pairs of shoes.

"Just go!" Selina was losing her patience. There was a reason Hayley liked Holly better and vise versa.

...

Hayley was sitting in Selina and Holly's apartment watching tv waiting for Holly to come back from her date. She didn't not like Selina it was just that she wasn't as fun as Holly. Maybe it was an age thing.

Selina and Hayley were watching the news when a special report came on, Batman has discovered the base of operation for Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy.

"See, he found it." Selina couldn't help but pointing this out to the complaining teen.

"He took mom's babies...she is going to be so pissed at you for banning them from here." Hayley gave her a look.

"I'm sure they will have more important things then being mad at me when they come back, first off they need to find you a new home." Selina took the hyenas in her place once before and got so many complaints from the noise and smell she had to ban them.

"Are you hungry?" This was just sad. Her and Selina had nothing to talk about.

"Not really." Hayley got up only to see how long she could balance on top of the couch for. Needless to say it didn't end well.

Hayley had both her hands supporting her and her legs were bent at her knees to keep her balance more so. She was fine, being told time and time again by Selina that if she didn't stop she was going to get hurt. Of course she was fine until Selina got off the couch and thus had nothing to balance out the fact that all the weight on it was at the top and therefore the couch flipped over causing Hayley to smash her face into the top of the couch.

"Mother fucker!" Hayley yelled holding her mouth and nose, both spewing a lot of blood.

"What did I just tell you?" Selina yelled looking at the three year old, fifteen year old. She didn't feel like getting her face bashed in with a mallet, so Harley and Pam weren't find out about this. She grabbed a towel and handed it to the teen before making her move her hand so she could see just what damage was done.

"I don't think anything is broken, just banged it up pretty good. Keep your head down so you don't choke on your blood, and don't you dare tell your moms about this." She turned her head this way and that to make sure she didn't miss anything.

"I'm gonna go get some sleep okay?" Hayley just wanted this day to end. She wouldn't have minded it so much if it wasn't for the fact that Holly was still out on her date.

"Okay call if you need anything." Hayley gave a grunt in response before heading to Holly's bed that was unofficially hers as well.

...

_Hayley was asleep in bed when she was awoke by someone jumping up and down on her bed while screaming wake up over and over again. She groaned knowing the voice all to well._

"_Mom go away." She was use to this, Harley did this every year, she would wake her up in this fashion for every holiday. _

"_No way, I need your help to get Red to let us get a tree!" Harley loved Christmas and Ivy never allowed the horrid holiday that killed millions of helpless trees and a fake one would just insult her, the two girls had a time trying to allow a real tree that wasn't chopped down but grown in a pot in their living room to decorate. _

"_Let me sleep!" _

"_You got a whole life to sleep, come on." Harley was still jumping on her daughter's bed. _

Hayley woke up unaware that she was crying in her sleep, she looked around and saw Holly was asleep next to her in the double bed.

She moved her hand to her nose, she wasn't bleeding anymore but she felt dry blood on her.

She got up to get cleaned up when she felt a arm wrap around her.

"You okay?" Holly's voice was music to Hayley's ears. Every time Hayley wasn't with Ivy and Harley by choice she was asked a lot if she was okay, normally a fifteen year old wouldn't be asked but where she was only with them for three years, it was a common question.

"Yeah, I know they won't be gone long." She did have sadness in her voice but she tried not to dwell on it.

"You know they won't." Holly hugged the teen's waist. She let go and turned around to bed. "Give me an hour more and we'll have another happy tree friends marathon." Holly understood Hayley's messed up humour mostly, she knew that when the teen wanted to watch a comedy she didn't mean a Jennifer Aniston movie she meant a slasher film or Saw, or Happy Tree friends, a movie where people died horrible bloody deaths.

"How was your date?" Hayley wanted to know if it was worth leaving her with Selina alone.

"It was okay, not sure if I'm gonna see her again, we went to a store after dinner and she saw some kid, round your age, shoving stuff in her pocket and she informed the manager, like what the fuck, it's a victimless crime." Holly rolled her eyes as Hayley laughed. "What happened to your face?"

"Selina beat the shit out of me." Hayley gave Holly a smirk before she left to wash the blood off.

"Poor Baby!" Holly called backed.

...

Harley and Ivy were driving the stolen car down the freeway back to their home when the radio repeated the latest news of their hideout being found by batman and was under watch by the police and the dark knight himself. 

"Call Selina." Ivy instructed Harley seeing as how the red head was driving.

"I'm sure Hayl is fine, they would've mentioned her if she was there." Harley didn't know if she was just trying to convince Pam or herself as well.

Harley hung up the phone with a grin. "She's gone so is anything that she owned from our place, she's chilling with Holly." Holly was the one she was speaking too, Selina was asleep like any normal person would be at four in the morning.

"We should pick her up something." Harley looked at her loving girlfriend and grinned.

"Like?"

"Like a computer." Harley knew it was about time they got her one.

"Why would we get her a computer she's only fifteen." Ivy didn't know what other fifteen year olds got but she wanted to get Hayley something more fun, like a gun or a knife.

"Don't you watch tv? Eight year olds have their own computers!" Harley rolled her eyes, right when Ivy was about to say something back to her when they came to Selina building.

"Get out." Ivy was losing her patience with Harley, it happened a lot, when Hayley was three was got really upset because she thought they were fighting too much and then they made a point not to fight at least around her, but turns out she thought their having sex was fighting, Harley needed to stop being so loud.

"We didn't get her a present..." Harley looked up at the building with a pout.

"Harl, she doesn't think you were on vacation, she knows you were locked in a jail/mental hospital. She wanted to come with me to break you out.

"Isn't she the sweetest?" Harley grinned. "Let's steal her a pony!"

"Let's wait until we have a house again. Besides I think she's afraid of ponies." Ivy rolled her eyes as she got out. She noticed a old fashion car parked, what looked like by a five year old and knew right away who it was. "Why would Joker be visiting Selina?" She asked Harley, the only people who knew about Hayley besides Ivy and Harley were Selina and Holly.

"No clue." Harley answered before running past the redhead and into the building. Ivy quickly behind her.

"Where is she?" Joker was losing his temper with Holly. He heard he Harley had a kid, the only person with a penis she was banging in a long while was him, therefore the kid was his, otherwise Harley was in for a _talk. _

"I don't know who you are talking about." Holly had tried to slam the door on the man a few times but he was a tad bit stronger then her, and he had a few thugs to help him keep it open.

"Holly what's going on?" Hayley exited the bathroom to see her so called father trying to get in.

"Baby, everything's okay, just go back to bed I'll be there in a minute." She winked and added a flirty hint to her voice.

"Who's she?" Joker asked finally getting fully in the apartment.

"Holly's girlfriend, now get out." Selina joined the group looking pissed. Hayley didn't need to be told twice she took off to Holly's room, well tried Joker grabbed her arm.

He was staring at her face as if trying to see if he could see some of himself in her or maybe Harley.

He felt something whip against his arm and let go of the teen who rushed to Holly, who was holding the whip.

"I don't know where you got the idea that Harley had a kid, let alone that she would be seventeen! Get the fuck out, stay out and leave my girlfriend alone!" Holly was demanding and holding Hayley pretty close to her.

"She gave me the idea. She can be quite loud when she's alone." He narrowed his eyes. "Got a name. Need a face, might take two." He growled the last part grinning madly at Holly. Thankfully Harley and Ivy burst into the door, clearly the Joker needed to explain to his thugs what their job was.

"Ah good. Harley where's my kid." He demanded.

"You don't have one." Ivy sneered. She hated seeing Harley around the Joker something happens to her, like she doesn't see anyone else's but him. When Hayley was two she was with Harley and they passed the Joker's hide out of something and Harley forgot all about her daughter and ran into the man's arms. After a few hits, she realised what happened and thankfully Hayley was okay, but Ivy didn't want that happening now.

Harley felt everything slip out of her mind; she bit her lip and held onto Ivy. She was scared.

"Shut up Plant. Harley where is my daughter!" No one, not even Joker himself knew why he wanted her so bad.

He grabbed Harley's arms and back handed her, causing Hayley and cry out, but thankfully Holly covered her mouth before you tell the word she was saying which was perfect because it was Mom.

He snapped his finger and the thugs came in. He tossed Harley to the floor, Hayley looked like she was about to cry but Holly was doing a great job covering the teen from Joker's sight. Ivy was being held back by the thugs as was Selina.

"Who is she? Huh Har, Where's Hayley?" The fact that he knew her name caused everyone in the room to freeze in shock.

"She's with Batman! When he raided the greenhouse he found her there and took her." Ivy said with a defeated tone, she figured out how the Joker knew this information and knew it was pointless to be angry with Harley.

He grabbed Harley by the hair and dragged her up. "That true Har?" His tone made Hayley want to be sick, the fact that his genes were in her.

She nodded then gave a weak yes. He grinned.

"Now was that so hard?" He gave a manic laugh as he left.

Holly let go of Hayley as she ran to Harley, Ivy wrapped her arms around the demented shrink.

...

Hayley was lying in Holly's arms. Ivy was taking care of Harley and Selina was, well as far as Hayley knew she was shagging bats.

"I'm him..." Hayley couldn't get that thought out of her head. She was half him. She wanted to puked.

"Stop saying that, you are nothing like him." Holly tried to calm Hayley down, which was pretty hard, she just met her father, who in the same breath beat the shit out of her mother and everyone made it very clear the less he knew about her the better.

"I'm half him what are you saying?" She just wanted to be wallowing in her own sadness, normally when her moms got out of Arkham, Harley made a party of out it. Now everyone was just sad.

Hayley cried herself to sleep in Holly's arms and long after Holly got up and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone.

"You're up early." She jumped at the voice and gave a weak laugh.

"Didn't sleep, Hayley wanted me to stay up with her and well I just didn't feel like sleeping afterwards. How's Harley?"

Ivy shook her head. "She'll be fine, nothing broken just painfully sore. Hayley is a lot like her, maybe too much." She was musing about her daughter glancing inside the room where she was asleep an arm over the spot she was sure Holly slept. "They're like small children if you don't keep your eye on them they'll get in trouble." Holly laughed but it was true, she remembered seeing Harley act Hayley's age more then the child did.

"Think he's gonna come back?" Holly asked.

"I have no doubt in my mind, but thankfully the only person who understands his mind is on our side." Ivy glanced at the open bedroom where Harley was asleep.

"Hopefully he gets locked up soon, or we can find another place to stay." Ivy sighed sipping her coffee.

Hayley was lying in bed listening to the conversation Holly and Ivy were having. She hated her father and she wasn't going to stop until he and Bats were dead.


	2. Scary day on the town

**A/N: The only Robin I'm familiar with is Dick so I'm using him because Damian would be to violet not that Hayley wouldn't kick his ass. Might introduce Jason later on.**

Hayley was watching Happy Tree Friends with Harley, Holly was cooking and Red and Selina were out house hunting since the small two bedroom apartment didn't really fit five people.

"That one's Holly." Hayley pointed out one of the characters. She always remembered watching this show and saying who was who in the show. There was one character that was like a sugar nut and was insane Hayley starting saying that was Harley. So in turn her mom pointed out a slightly OCD one and said that was her.

"I can hear you brat!" Holly always called Hayley a brat but she didn't mean it in a making fun way she meant it more as a teasing way.

"Good you bitch!" She was raised by two criminals after all. Harley started laughing manically as the OCD one and Holly's were getting attacked the by super squirrel guy.

"That's bats." Hayley didn't think there was anything better then lying in bed (or a couch) with her mom making fun of suffering people and eating cookies. Well if Red was home that would be better of course but she should be home soon.

"Which one would Dad be?" Harley stopped laughing almost immediately and Hayley regretted asking.

"The moose." That guy always was brutally killed or cause someone death from being an idiot.

...

After a few hours they turned off Happy Tree Friends and put in Saw only Harley fell asleep and Holly left to get some money. So with this chance to venture outside without anyone else Hayley snuck out the bathroom window and down the fire escape not before locking the bathroom door and turning on the shower.

It wasn't late, mid afternoon. She ran to Robinson Park where she found a set of monkey bars by a swing set and of course had to climb them. As she was hanging for about half an hour, a random kid around her age was standing by her.

"Hey." She wasn't anti-social. She could make friends that didn't know her parents, which was probably a good move.

"Hey I'm Dick Grayson who are you?" It felt very kindergarten to Dick, seeing some random girl at the park.

"Hayley Quinzel." She jumped down from her spot adding a show off flip as she landed. She was almost sure her last name was Quinzel and not Quinn but she never went to a doctor or anything where they ask that.

"Hey Hayley, that was pretty cool." Dick couldn't help but look her over. She reminded him of someone but he couldn't put his finger on it. She had dirty blonde hair that was almost too perfect, sparkling blue eyes and her outfit screamed trouble maker yet that seemed to make him want to stay more.

"It's nothing, I've been doing that since I could walk, and you should see my other moves." She winked before popping her shoulders. She smirked at Dick and licked her lips; in ten seconds that boy would be hers, to have, to play with, and to completely screw over. Red gave her lip gloss that was for pretty much the same as her lipstick only more mind control less death…for now.

"I would love to see what else you can do. You know I use to be in the circus." He bragged he started to tell her all about his life before settling in Gotham with Bruce. He also demonstrated a few things to her.

Hayley looked at Dick and was very unimpressed. "You're not that good you know." She hated people with egos he thought he was the shit and instead he should be terrified of her.

"Says you..." He couldn't believe she reduced him to acting like a small child. "You know someone like you shouldn't be wandering Gotham all alone, not with the Joker out there grabbing young girls." Dick made sure only to mention information on the news. He knew the reason Joker had but no one else did.

"He's looking for his supposed daughter and everyone knows the only person insane enough to sleep with him hasn't been with him in four years therefore that girl would have to be three not fifteen." She rolled her eyes at him and she jumped to grab onto the monkey bars where she started showing off her gymnastics skills.

"What makes you think he's looking for his daughter?" Dick thought that was odd that she knew.

"He never showed an interest in any desire aside from killing except with Harley Quinn and even then it was rare." She shrugged she studied her father mental state from hacked police files and news reports since her parents wouldn't tell her anything, not to mention she found the old notes hidden in a box in her mom's closet.

"I suppose by what do you think he want his daughter? No one knew Harley Quinn was pregnant." Dick countered finding this girl truly amazing.

"She disappered for a year. Could've had one then." She wasn't giving herself away. Just letting Dick know who knew better.

"Well he clearly thinks he has one." Hayley was getting bored of this boy. "You bore me." She didn't believe in beating around the bush, she preferred to smash the bush with an axe.

"I'm far from boring" He moved closer to her until her back was against the bars and he was inches from her face. Haley smirked and kissed him, it wasn't a passionate kiss or anything, it was more like a peck but enough for the lip gloss to work.

"Tell me how." She was going to get this boy's deep dark secrets out of him.

"Well I'm- " Before he had to chance to even speak a bunch of large bulky men dressed as clowns showed up. They ignored Dick of course and went right for Hayley, per orders Bossman wanted to test the DNA of every teen girl in Gotham he just knew the age had to be up there.

"Friends of yours?" Hayley asked him before running to the nearest exist. She didn't think Joker figured out who she was right away, no this was by chance.

"Nope! What about you?" Of course Dick could say told ya so but right now he wanted to kick their ass and swoon her off her feet in the process. He used the pole from the swings to land a kick to one of the goons face and noticed that two others had caught up to Hayley, she was grabbed around the waist and the other came closer, he wasn't entirely sure just what she did, after all he did have three guys to keep from killing him, but one second she seemed helpless and doomed and the next one man Is down and the one who was holding her, was getting her foot in his face and then chest and then he went flying and she landed gracefully.

"Shit, she's like perfect…" Being distracted by this great beauty he was knocked down hard to the ground, and oddly enough she ran over to help him, taking down the clown who knocked him down.

"Two on two, I think we can do it." She laughed, her eyes wide with excitement, this was a rush no energy drink pixie stick cocktail could give her.

This last guy wasn't going down easy and Hayley took a few hard hits, one to the side, another to the back and she was slammed hard into a tree a good five feet away. She hit her head and shoulder on that and knew she might as well be dead, her vision was going and in cartoons that always meant you lose.

…

Harley woke up and couldn't find Hayley anywhere, she heard the shower but after breaking down the door it was empty. Now Harley was okay with a few things, she accepted that her daughter was older and therefore could handle many things by herself. Of course someone needed to explain to her that you don't go into a city that has a man who wants to kill you. Okay that was a lie Harley knew Mister J would never kill Hayley, he wanted a kid, if only to take over for him but still, he would make her as insane as he was by any means that is what really scared Harley. She went to Holly's room where the older teen was at her laptop with large headphones over her ears.

"Where is she?" Harley blamed Holly every time Hayley did something she wasn't suppose to after all if her daughter wasn't listening to her it had to be the ex-jig drug addicts fault. (A jig is another word for child prostitute)

"Who?" Holly took off the headphones and looked behind Harley into the living room. "Where's Hayley?" After all if she wasn't in Holly's room or the living room there really wasn't anywhere for her to go.

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Harley wanted to slap the stupid look of Holly's face, but that was mostly due to the fact that she was worried about her daughter and here was a quick release.

"I'll go check around the neighbourhood see if anyone spotted her, I doubt she could go somewhere undetected, she doesn't exactly blend into society." Of course Holly didn't mean to make it sound like she was insulting Hayley, she wasn't she loved the girl but she didn't know how the outside world worked, she only knew it from tv shows and most of them were sadist cartoons.

"I'll check downtown." Harley was not staying put, no way, no how.

"Fine but no costume, no make up, no flash car. Blend in or else they'll ship you back to Arkham." Holly knew that this would be the only time she got to boss around Harley Quinn without getting bashed with a mallet and of course took full advantage of it.

"Yeah, whatever just hurry up and get my daughter back." Harley complained.

…

Dick had carried Hayley away from the park and into the free clinic so she could get looked after. She was sitting in the chair next to him, which her head on his shoulder and his arms around her.

He felt her stir and couldn't help the grin that grew on his lips.

"Hey sleepy head how you feeling?" He brushed some blonde hair out of her face only to be met with a glare.

"Where the hell am I?" She sat up and pushed him away, which really hurt her left shoulder.

"Free clinic, you took a nasty bang, I thought it was best to bring you here, since I don't know any of your information and you don't have any ID on you…" He really didn't expect to get yelled at by her.

"A clinic, as in with doctors and records and proof of living? Do you want me to get killed!" She stormed off and away disappearing down the fire escape once she left the waiting room as a added measure to keep Dick from following. She had to get back home right away before her mom killed her.

She didn't know the layout of the city at all but she was pretty sure Selina was in the east end. So she just had to find out which direction that was.

She was cradling her left arm as she ran through the streets scanning for land marks that stood out, or directions to where she could go.

"Hey there little girl…" A guy twice her size in height and width decided to block her path. "You lost?" He stunk of something she couldn't quite name and screwed up her face.

"Nope, even if I was, I could do way better then you fucker." She cut into the nearest ally and heard him chase her. She was doing fine until she came to a dead end brick wall. If her shoulder wasn't in so much pain then she could easily grab onto small handholds or something and pull herself up to the fire escape on the buildings side but she could hardly lift it.

During her panic moments, the fat ass guy was coming closer saying what he was gonna do to her. She could feel his shower tower over her and he was mere seconds away from being on top of her.

But he wasn't. She looked up to see a black whip around his neck and a few plants rooting him to the ground as they slowly engulfed him.

"Hayley are you okay?" Pam jumped off the roof and went to her daughter's side. She noticed that she had a few cuts and bruises but she was most concerned with her shoulder, it looked dislocated by the way it hung.

Selina on the other hand looked pissed. "What the hell are you doing out here alone? Do you know how dangerous that is? Does Harley even know where you are?" Honestly Hayley didn't think she cared so much.

"Selina calm down, we'll deal with that later, right now we need to fix the shoulder. Now sweetie it's going to hurt like hell." Pam gripped the shoulder and arm and slowly carefully popped it back in plain eliciting a loud scream of pain from her daughter.

"Come on let's get you home." Pam rolled her eyes, she wanted to know just how she got all the injuries, but right now that wasn't important. She called Harley and told her that she found her and they were coming home.

…

Hayley was lying on the floor in the living room, her moms asleep on the couch, she got a three hour long lecture about the dangers of going out alone and not knowing where you're going on top of it. Then she was told she was grounded which meant no computer, no TV, no board game, no nothing, she could not even talk unless it was a basic yes or no answer. They could not just ground her the normal way because well she was not allowed out anyways.

She was looking forward to seeing Dick again, the boy was fun to fight with, she could not wait to kick his ass and control him. He could help her take out her father, or batman whichever one proved more announce.

…

Dick was sitting in the bat cave at the computer trying to see why Hayley Quinzel seemed so familiar.

"Her name isn't showing up, and her picture isn't getting any hits either Bruce, it's like she doesn't exists." Dick groaned as Bruce sat at the chair next to him.

"Tell me again how you met this girl." He thought it was odd that within minutes of meeting this girl the Joker's men attacked them.

"She was hanging upside down on the monkey bars, did moves I can't even do, she just seemed really amazing, and like too good to be true, but yet at the same time really childish and awkward like she wasn't sure how she was supposed to act…" Bruce typed in the last name alone and smirked at the boy.

"The name sounds familiar because of this woman, Dr. Harleen Quinzel or more commonly known as-"

"Harley Quinn. She does look at lot like Hayley, same hair, only different style, same eyes, and nose. Bruce, what if Hayley is Harley's daughter?" Dick thought that made the most sense.

"It's a possibility, I'll need some DNA of Hayley's to compare, but what would explain the lack of birth records and her age. I think I'm to have to pay Selina a visit." Before Dick can ask why Bruce is gone in the car.

"Sure Bruce I would love to join, after all the girl I want to go out with might be there as well but hey no that's fine I'll stay here, no really you go enjoy yourself."


	3. Important talks

**A/N: Hey guys, so I might do a two year time skip or months after this one, not sure. Let me know what you think.**

Bruce er well Batman was sitting outside on the fire escape outside Selene's apartment, waiting to see either Selene or Hayley. He was in no way being creepy of course; after all he was a hero.

After he was out there for about thirty minutes someone opened a window and climbed out onto the fire escape.

"This needs to stop. I mean honestly, we have a door, and a doorbell hell you could knock. This way we can call the police about a peeping tom." Holly glared at him from her seat in the open window.

"I heard you might be keeping some people hidden that I want." He didn't doubt that somehow Harley and Ivy were inside.

"Unless you want to arrest my girlfriend for being hot then nope, not hiding anyone of any importance. You should be more worried about Joker; he's attacking girls like crazy. Even two catwomen aren't enough to save them all." She sighed; she spent all night beating up clowns, after a while you just get tired.

"Who's your new girlfriend?" He narrowed his eyes which his masked mirrored so that way people could tell his facial expressions.

"Sarah Connor, she was on the streets with me." She grinned; she totally could pass as a sociopath since she was such a good liar.

"You won't help me with finding Ivy and Harley will you?" He knew they could be reformed, cured of their mental illness, they've done it before.

"Honestly no. I think you have better things to do then ruin them. They haven't killed anyone innocent in years, not to mention Harley's on medication now. She's getting better. Every time you put her back in Arkham she relapses and gets worse." She honestly thought he should give up on the theft of insured money and start on the random killings and beatings.

"Crime of any kind does not pay Holly." He gave her his best brooding I know best look.

"Isn't having sex with little boys a crime Bruce?" She smirked before heading back inside. "So is stalking!" She locked the windows and covered them up before she entered the living room where everyone's favorite unconventional family were. (No sadly not the Gallagers.)

"Batman is out on the fire escape." She said in passing on her way to the kitchen.

"Did he say why?" Pam was already thinking of a way to dispose of him, just in case.

"Wants a blowie from Selene, you know the usual, you guys are better off in here though just stay away from the windows." She noticed that Selene who was sitting at the kitchen table was glaring at her.

"Is he really out on the fire escape?" She was sipping her coffee and petting Iris.

"Yeah, cape and all just waiting for ya." She laughed before turning her attention to her sandwich.

"Make me one too Holly!" Hayley called out before getting a look from Pam.

"What? I can't ask for food. Didn't realise that starvation was part of being grounded." She rolled her eyes only to get a small whack on the back of her head by Harley.

"Don't be a smart ass Hayl, and if you're asking someone to do something add a please." Harley wasn't in her usual cheery mood.

"There is something call child abuse laws you know." She glared before quickly ducking another smack. "I like your manic swings better." She went into the kitchen trying to avoid Harley's evil looks while Pam just sighed and thought of how to explain bipolar disorder to Hayley and that it wasn't her fault. Fortunately Hayley read all of Harley's psych books so she knew her mother was bi-polar and her manic phases could happen as often as her depressive states. Sadly Harley was kind of mean when she was depressed, just like how she was childish and immature and really horny when she was manic, luckily her manic stages were more promenade and lasted for months at a time.

"I met a guy yesterday." She smirked before jumping up on the counter.

"Really? Is that how you got bet up?" She raised an eyebrow turning on the stove for the grilled cheeses.

"Kind of…" This caused Holly's eyes to flash with something Hayley never saw in them before.

"I'll kill him. Who is he."

"Relax, Dad's thugs came and did the damage not Dick. I could kick his ass any day." She did like seeing this side of Holly.

"So I guess you won't be sneaking out any time soon again huh?" She asked hoping the girl didn't get her mother's brain.

"What are you talking about it? It was the most exciting thing ever! Like better then stealing every necklace from Tiffany's." Hayley rolled her eyes at the older girl.

"You've never been to a Tiffany's store in your life. Plus they'll kill you if you pull that again, you got really hurt if you wanna remember. I really think you just call it done." Holly honestly knew Hayley would try and sneak out again and she was going to keep her out of trouble because Harley would bash her face in with that giant ass mallet she pulled out of nowhere, Pammy would just poison her so she would die slow and painfully.

"Details, just minor details." She smirked before heading back out into the main room. Well tried to, Holly pulled her back in.

"I mean it, no more adventures out on the town alone. You got hurt last time, luckily your shoulder was just displaced and you didn't have a concussion, next time you might not be so lucky." The young blonde just rolled her eyes muttering a quick I know before joining her moms in the living room.

…

Harley was thinking back to the fun times they had when Hayley was a baby. She was kind of missing having a little baby around. After all most people had three years to get their fill, she only had months.

"I want another baby." She muttered into Pam's neck as they laid on the couch.

"I thought we talked about this." Pam didn't like this conversation it was hard enough to get Hayley and she didn't want the girl to think that she was a disappointment to those two.

"No you talked about it then got mad when I tried to talk. I want another baby without the short cuts. I want a year to be a year not months." She really felt robbed of all the experiences she should have shared with Hayley.

"We can't do that it won't be safe for it or us. You know how it went for Selene." She sighed trying to handle this without sleeping alone. "Besides how do you think Hayley would take it? All of a sudden we get a new baby, that has a normal live and wasn't genetically altered, I don't know about you but I'm not okay with making our daughter feel ashamed or like she's a disappointment. I can remember her first words, I even hear her cute little voice with your accent trying to sneak in, thank god I put a stop to that." Pam laughed as she remember how hard it was for her to make sure only one person in her family spoke like a well….she couldn't put it nicely.

_Hayley was a few months old so around one and she was sitting by herself in the middle of the living room floor playing with a set of blocks. Harley, who was normally on the floor next to their daughter playing with her, and to Pam surprise would even share with their daughter her toys now and then was in their bed trying to sleep off a bad period cramp attack. _

_Bob, who was not locked away in the zoo somewhere in Russia was lying on his bed watching the baby play and dodging the odd block thrown his way when one fell over, because it was his fault apparently. _

"_Hayley we don't blame others just because things aren't going our way okay sweetie?" Pam could see a Joker trait forming and felt the need to snuff it out before it fully formed. _

"_Fuck." The little blonde baby giggled staring up at Red. _

"_What was that sweetie?" Pam knew she heard her wrong; no way her daughter's first word was fuck. Hayley added a new block to her tower and the whole thing fell._

"_Oh fuck!" Pam knew she couldn't have misheard that. _

"_Harley get in here now!" The grumpy clown did shuffle into the living room. _

"_What Red I was just getting to sleep." She whine not even finding her cute baby girl a mood riser._

"_Hayley said her first word watch!" Pam knocked over the newly built block tower._

"_Fuck! Fuck! Fucky!" Hayley was showing to be a quick learner. _

"_Did she just say…?" Harley blanched at the sight. _

"_Yeah, someone clearly needs to watch her mouth in front of her." Red glared at her lovable clown who swore like she needed it as much as air._

"_Well she's using it right…that says something." The toddle simply started singing to herself with her only word. "I'm going back to bed; you should try and fix that." _

"_No you're taking her with you . Hayley sweetie, do you wanna have a nap with Mommy?" _

"_Fuck."_

"_Yes sweetie?"_

"_Fuck."_

"_How about you and mommy go to bed and -" Pam was cut off by the toddler._

"_Fuck." Harley however found this to be one of the funniest things she has ever heard and picks the blonde girl up with starts crying and heads to the bedroom, they both needed a nap after all that. _

"_I was going to say sleep but you're close, that's what Mommy and I do." Pam mumbled under her breath. _

"Why are you two just staring off into space? You forgot your meds again didn't you?" Hayley looked at her parents in confusion before scoffing and taking the remote to put something decent on tv.

"I don't remember saying you were allowed to watch tv again, do you Harl?" Pam asked her wife giving her daughter a stern look.

"Nope. Hand it over." Harley was trying to be a stricter parent Hayley did so with a groan.

"How much longer am I going to punished?"

"Three more years." Hayley laughed as she leaned into Pam's chest. "What would you say to maybe getting a baby brother or sister?" She was aware of the look Pam was giving her and she was ignoring it. She wasn't saying a definite to the baby but Pam's argument against it was over how Hayley would feel so if they asked her beforehand then she would have a say and feel included.

"You're pregnant? Really? Clearly this was planned or else Red should be flipping." Hayley's expression was blank, which was a first and it worried them.

"I'm not pregnant Hayley, we just thinking if you would like a sibling. Nothing is written in stone or even done. Just talking about it, which is why I'm asking you."

"Sure, if you guys want another baby go for it." Hayley shrugged before heading off into Holly's room, her parents completely forgetting that she wasn't supposed to leave the living room.

…

Hayley was slipping pass her sleeping moms on the pull out couch and entered the kitchen where Selene was asleep with her head on the table.

She simply went out the front door closing it softly behind her as she made her way into the city.

As she wandered around downtown she looked around trying to figure out where the best spot would be for her to look.

After a half hour she overheard some people discussing the amusement park and how it seemed like it would never be re-opened.

She asked them where it was and grinned before leaving. She found the giant fun house by the giant clown head that had it's face smashed in.

She saw one of the joker's thugs sitting with his back to her clearing sucking at his job of keeping guard. She grabbed a rusty old pipe off the ground and started to bash it into the thugs head his blood splattering onto her.

She kicked open the main doors to the fun house.

"I heard you we relooking for me! You kind of suck at it so I thought I'd make it easy for you! Oh I also killed a few thugs hope you don't mind!" She wandered into the room and saw a couch and old tv set off in a side room. "Don't mind me, I'm just going to make myself comfy." She noticed there was a picture of Batman on a dart board and every dart missed. "I can't believe I'm half him…"

She heard a few gunshots before she saw him standing before her, glad only in boxers that must have seen better days.

"This place is a shithole." She glared at him and he pulled out a gun. "Why haven't you killed batman?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm your daughter you deadbeat. Do something useful and send the thugs out to rob a pharmacy they fucked up my shoulder and it hurts." She turned back to the tv which was why she didn't seem Joker walk up behind her and punch her in the head.

"Watch your fucking mouth!" He grabbed the remote from her. "Why should I believe that you really are my daughter?"

"Because I clearly am insane to go looking for you. Plus I just came from Selene's where Harley and Pam were last seen to be living by you. Hit me again and I'll kill you." She smirked.

"You do look familiar, was I there when you were born?" He narrowed his eyes at her and watched as a random thug knocked her out. "Good work, go get rid of the bodies she killed out in the yard. Time to play Jerry Springer."


End file.
